Manufacturers of devices such as mobile phones, smartphones and the like are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for enabling shared or group based interaction among devices for use within a business environment, home or other organization. Traditionally, the establishment of relationships among devices within for example a local area network (LAN) require extensive manual configuration by the user or administrator of the LAN. Given the ubiquity of wireless networking, this configuration effort becomes even more extensive, as devices can continually come into and leave the wireless network coverage area. A further challenge is the fact that mobile devices can engage in establishment of adhoc wireless networks at a peer-to-peer level without any centralized control of the relationships of the devices.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling computing devices to establish and recognize a relationship group in using more efficient and convenient approaches.